


Stuffed Crust

by skarlatha



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Quickyl, Racing the Pizza Guy, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Mini-Challenge, They Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick try to race the pizza man. A Rickyl Quickyl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Crust

**Author's Note:**

> I blame 1lostone, MermaidSheenaz, and Synchro_Lies for the cheesy (hardy har har!) title.

After Rick pushed the button on the Domino’s website, it was _on_. Daryl’s pants hit the floor so fast that they were a blur, and he had lube on his fingers and his fingers in his ass before Rick could even catch up. But Rick undressed quickly and then he was thrusting in, holding Daryl’s hips steady while he fucked him fast with one eye on the pizza tracker. The doorbell rang just as Rick came with a strangled yell, Daryl close behind, and they both laughed breathlessly as Glenn banged on the door, shouting, “Come on, guys! Not again!”


End file.
